Lost in Body, Not in Soul
by Simplelum
Summary: Jaune feels he can't continue at Beacon after the breach. He feels he's not up to par with everyone else. He had plans to leave but it looks like the Brothers have other plans in store for him. Inspired by 'Tales Of the Wanderer' by Masseffect-TxS


**Alright lets take a crack at this. First story and all that spill. Also I don't own nothing that someone else owns *Cough Cough Rooster Teeth Cough Cough* Inspired by Masseffect-TxS and his Story 'Tales of the Wanderer'. Enjoy**

The halls of Beacon were empty. No students walking around, gossiping, horseplaying. Nothing. Jaune thought it was eerie. He knew why the halls were vacant, but it did not get rid of that harrowing feeling.

After the breach, most students, if not all, needed time to calm down. Sure the second, third, and fourth years had seen the disaster left by the grimm in villages. But they never had an attack in the city, their home. They've retreated to process what had happened. Family, friends, neighbors, all found injured or dead. Favorite shops and getaway locations, damaged or gone. If grimm could attack the city, then is there a truly safe place? Jaune would be with his team, however, he had a revelation while everyone was still in shock.

He did not belong here.

Not yet anyway. He thought back to the breach. He analyzed what he did during the breach and compared it to his friends. At most he would be given a participation award. Everyone contributed a lot more than he did to stop the invasion and save the citizens. This realization leads him to take action. He left the dorms to talk to Headmaster Ozpin. He couldn't keep training with people who will always outshine him, out skill him, out survive him. Jaune realized if it weren't for his teammates, he could have perished out there.

Many thoughts swam in his head and he reached the elevator to the headmaster's office. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in. The elevator music helped take the edge off but not enough to calm him completely. Unfortunately, as soon as the doors open, his nerves multiply. With his knees shaking he approaches the headmaster, too nervous to notice that Ozpin was overlooking some papers with Professor Goodwitch.

Ozpin and Glynda both heard the elevator door ding open, revealing the leader of Team JNPR. Glynda was annoyed that Mr. Arc barged in Ozpin's office with no notice. Ozpin however was intrigued by the intrusion, knowing that Jaune was not a rude person. Quite the opposite, he was polite, considerate, and kind. Textbook definition of a knight. Therefore the headmaster saw this action as out of line for Jaune.

Jaune finally made it to Ozpin's desk. He mustered up the courage to begin to talk. Unfortunately, he was never given a chance to speak as Prof. Goodwitch spoke before he did, " What is the meaning of this! This is a faculty meeting and you should not be here."

Jaune tried to answer, only to get cut off again. " I'm waiting for an answer. Every second I wait, is another detention you earn." Jaune lost his voice in his throat as his face began to pale. Ozpin stepped in to rein in Goodwitch. The headmaster turned to the boy and repeated the question in a softer tone and without the threat. After Jaune calmed down, he asked to talk to Ozpin in private on an urgent matter. This caused Goodwitch to grow angrier. Ozpin granted Jaune his wish and sent Goodwitch out with the paperwork. With the deputy headmistress out of the room, Jaune gathered his courage and resolve.

This was it.

Ozpin, on the other hand, was curious. He had a soft spot for the poor wannabe knight. Unlike his classmates, Jaune was unskilled. Ozpin already knew this. He knew of the boy's false transcripts, and the reasoning behind it. What kind of headmaster would not keep in touch with his alumni? He saw the passion and persistence that Jaune had to become a huntsman along with his reasoning and natural talent as a tactician. He was a quick learner as well, only a few months of training and he was about mid-combat school level. More training and he would be formidable on the field. With Jaune's good nature, the headmaster figured the boy would be consoling his teammates and friends. So with all things that defied his expectations, he was curious. However, he was not prepared for this next unexpected turn of events. Ozpin leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his mug.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I wish to withdraw from the academy."

Ozpin visibly shook, spilling hot chocolate. He prompted Jaune to continue, hoping for some insight to this request from the Grimm lands.

"I don't belong here. The signs were there from the start, but it was the breach that was the final nail in the coffin. I thought it was all in my head, the sly remarks, and the glares, imagining the pity in their voices when they talked to me. At the breach, I was no more useful than a civilian. I can recognize that I got lucky and killed one ursa. Everyone else though, they were the one who stopped the breach and saved lives. I just got in the way. At the end of the day, I'm just a failure who got lucky. That is why I wish to leave Beacon."

The headmaster took a deep breath, with his thoughts collected and a plan formed, he responded " , I can see what has led you to this decision. However I would not like to lose one of the brightest minds that has entered Beacon in a long time." He took a sip,

"I have a deal for you, I will send you on a semester-long training camp under the supervision of a huntsman of my choice, then you will come back to Beacon and continue leading your team as you were beforehand. Based on your current track record, you have been improving exponentially and I would like to see where you would go following this path.

No need to make a decision right at this very moment Mr. Arc, I will go ready a bullhead personally while you go and pack your things. I will meet you at the docks, there you will tell me your decision whether you wish to accept my offer or leave Beacon entirely."With that Ozpin sent Jaune out of his office.

~LBNS~

Jaune had time to think about the offer he was given as he walked through Beacon to his dorms. What Professor Ozpin said is true.

'I am a whole lot better than I was at home. Maybe this training camp is what I need. Everyone else went to a combat school to train. Plus I'm already being trained by Pyrrah, though at times it does feel like she is toying with me. [Bless this boy's thick skull for not getting a clue.] I could improve faster if I wasn't dealing with studying too. I also won't have to go home empty-handed and as a failure! Hahaha! Maybe my luck hasn't run out yet.'

Jaune was brought out of his thoughts when he came to his dorm room. A brief panic set in as he forgot to think about what his teammates would think. He shrugged it off, this was authorized by the headmaster, he was safe on all sides. He would return as the leader they needed rather than being stuck as the leader they were stuck with. Convincing Nora to let him go would be a hassle. Jaune braced himself and opened to the door, to find that the dorm was empty.

So much for worrying hehe. He was able to pack his possession rather quickly. He didn't have a lot since he did run away. He took on more look at the dorm room, it would be a while before he would be back. He thought about writing a letter and leaving it for his team but decided not to. However, a part of him wanted to leave something for his team. So he elected to leave behind his personal journal. He had the journal since he was a small boy. Why leave a close and personal item? Well the knight bonded with Nora over the content within the small book. Sharing stories and events for his childhood. Nora always loved hearing and rehearing the tales written down. This would also allow Ren a chance to relax and meditate in peace without worrying about his childhood friend getting in trouble. So it seems fitting to let them hold onto the book while he was away. A way to stay connected with them. 'Professor Ozpin will inform them of the situation for me, that way I can deal with the fallout later when I come back.' With that, he closed the door and made his way to the dock.

~LBNS~

Ozpin sat in his office and drank his hot chocolate in peace with the symphony of gears moving and a view that most would die for. After finishing his cup, he grabbed a scroll and made a call.

" Beacon docks, what can I do for ya.",

" This is Ozpin, I need a bullhead ready for a hundred fifty miles one way.",

"Roger that headmaster, it will be ready in ten minutes."

The call ended there, and Ozpin set down the scroll, as he looked through a drawer in his desk. There he found an outdated scroll. Powering it up, he looked into the contacts and dialed a number. The scroll rang three times but someone answered but didn't speak.

"It's been a long time my friend", no response. " I need a favor, I have a student who needs a crash course in combat training. I want you to take him under your wing and train him. He is starting from scratch and is a quick learner. He also doesn't have mechashift weapons. A traditionalist like you. You would only have to train him for a few months, a semester's worth. Can you do it?"

Silence could only be heard from the other side. After a few minutes of waiting, a rough voice with a friendly tone answered back, " For you my friend, I'll do it. You know where to drop him off. I'll meet you there later today." The call dropped. Ozpin smiled and made his way to the docks.

~LBNS~

Jaune arrived at the docks with his duffle bag and saw Ozpin waiting for him. When the knight approached the headmaster, Ozpin greeted him and asked for his decision.

"I will take the offer headmaster",

" Perfect, the bullhead is ready, let's enter it and make our way to the meeting point. There you will meet your training coach and leave with him."

The two entered the bullhead and left Beacon.


End file.
